It is already known to use a remote control that emits radio signals to open and close a barricade, i.e., a garage door or a barrier. In this context, the remote control has an address that makes possible a clear code. Furthermore, it is possible in the case of parking garages or other garages to control a barrier or a garage door using a magnetic card of a switch or a key.